


【牛及】miracle

by bluevelvet720



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvet720/pseuds/bluevelvet720
Summary: *偏原作向牛及大学同校
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及
Kudos: 2





	【牛及】miracle

上  
1、  
“我说若利君啊，你是不是有喜欢的人？”天童、濑见、牛岛三人从体育馆外走出，夕阳将三人的影子拉得很长，少年的背影在运动后依旧透着活力，17岁真是一个很好的年纪。  
“嗯？”牛岛有些不解地看向天童，对方总会突然蹦出一些奇特的想法，对此他已经习以为常。“没有。”

“你又在奇思妙想些什么，天童。”一旁的濑见说道，“若利君一看就是一心都在排球上，怎么会有喜欢的人？”  
“可我觉得有啊。”天童狡黠地笑了笑，他很看重直觉，表面之下往往潜藏着人们自己都未曾意识到的内容，而有时感性的直觉却能透过表面带领人们抓住那些暗涌的情感，“你有没有很在意的人？有没有一个人出现在你面前，视线就会自然定格在他的身上？有没有不自觉地将一个人的去路放在心上？有没有当对方的视线也停留在你身上时，心情会有一丝松动，希望这一刻有所延长？”男孩笑着将这些问题一股脑地抛出，仿佛像是要打开潘多拉的魔盒。

在意的人？  
除了合作已久的队友们，的确还有一个人的进路我也有放在心上。  
这就是.. 喜欢吗？

及川他很强，我一直认为他值得一个更好更广阔的平台，让更多人看到他的实力。

我原以为高中他会来白鸟泽，可他没有。而再次在赛场上相遇时，球网对面望过来的那双眼睛却比国中来的更坚定，让我不断好奇起这双眼睛的背后到底蕴藏着怎样的信念。  
或许是因为这份好奇，后来在球场外也总能一眼捕捉到他的身影。当他的目光停留在我身上时，偶尔开始希望这双眼睛能在我这里多停留一会，让我找到一个答案。让我知道，这份永不低头的自尊到底是源自于哪，又将奔向何处。

这份在意就是喜欢吗？  
或许不是吧，牛岛在心里将答案否定了，但心底却泛起一些往日未曾注意的感觉，那些无法名状的感觉一经点醒就会如魔盒被打开般，覆水难收，慢慢在心底发芽变得越来越清晰。

他开始意识到及川对他而言的确是与众不同的。这份特殊的连接从五年前被建立起，他看到过对方不甘的眼泪、坚决的背影，而这一场场比赛却将他们之间的纠葛联系得越来越紧，好像打败彼此就是他们相遇那一刻产生的宿命。

如果这份在意和喜欢很接近，那他的确喜欢及川。

2、  
“又输了啊…”及川整了整衣领，眼角微微有些泛红，刚刚和队友们开完反思会，一个人走在回家的路上。“好不甘心..”

已经高二了。  
难道我的高中生涯真的只能止步于宫城县决赛吗？  
漫长的六年即将临近尾声，倒计时好像在鞭笞着自己要越跑越快，这样才能划上一道自己满意的句号。

只剩下最后一年了，最后能否破茧成蝶，让这片青叶在自己的培育下惊艳更多的人？

过去五年训练的画面碎片式的在他脑海中闪过，那些忍耐和坚持在牛岛的重炮下显得那么的不值一提。可心底那份野心却在岁月的推移下被越挫越勇。

只要一次就好，让我带领青叶城西打败小牛若吧。  
只要一次就好，让我和队友们一起去到全国吧。  
只要… 不，仅仅只有一次也不够，想要去很多次，可是时间却只剩下最后一年了。对去到全国的渴望不曾因为几年的败北而有所减少，反而与日俱增，心里的好胜欲始终燃烧着，想要胜利，想要出去，想要挣脱压在自己身上那些看不见的束缚。

及川一边走在街道上，晚风将他的鼻尖吹得有些泛冷，他抬头看了看天，心情越发复杂。夜空是如此的广阔，可以包容下那么多形色各异的人，而我的未来又在何处呢？

曾经仰仗自己的天赋和灵感，小时候在各项领域都是顺风顺水。可直到小牛若的出现，这一切都被打破了。

原来成败上的零次和一次能相距那么远，想要用尽一切来证明命运是可以被打破的，却在一次次的败北中领会到徒劳。想要用切实的成绩打败对方，让他明白，胜利不是一个人的事，而是一个整体的事。可现实却仿佛一次次在向他敲响警钟，是不是的确该放下自尊心去承认，强大的高墙是无法逾越的？

可还是想要再挣扎一下啊。  
就让我在最后一年，彻底打败你吧小牛若。

3、  
第三年的IH决赛一如往年，是青叶城西和白鸟泽的对赛。  
观众席被各校学生和排球爱好者坐满，人群中不时有猜测这次是白鸟泽蝉联地区代表出场权，还是青叶城西能首次终结白鸟泽五年的制霸。

比赛前，牛岛在厕所遇到了及川，对方依旧是一脸的傲气，“这次赢的会是我们，小牛若。”他挑衅地说道。

他仔细打量着面前的男孩，眼底的那股坚韧，好像永远磨不平。“这次赢的还会是白鸟泽。”他最后平淡地回道。

输赢不是靠一腔热血就能办到，绝对的实力才是通往成功的钥匙，他始终坚信着这点。

这场比赛最后还是白鸟泽获胜。

赛后两队之间握手示意，牛岛能清楚地感受到及川的手在颤抖，夹杂着隐忍与快要爆发的不甘，他抬头望向及川。而及川的表情却异常的冷静，眼神没有流露出丝毫的气馁，牛岛忽然觉得这张面孔有些模糊。

或许他始终都摸不太透及川。

4、  
安静的球场或许只有一瞬间，那是在观众和赢家欢呼前的一秒。

球从手上弹飞，小幅度地滚在身后的界外，那一道道与地面碰撞发出的细小声音，正告诉着及川，他高中生涯的比赛也走到了终点。

“可恶..”他始终难以想象最后一场的结局，他愿以为这一刻的悲伤会是他六年里最浓墨重彩的一笔，但当这一刻真的来临时，头脑却异常的清醒。“好不甘心啊”脸上的汗液一滴一滴落下，体育馆宽阔的顶面和吊灯见证了他的成长，而此刻却显得有些刺眼，他微喘着粗气，走回到队伍。

接受又一次失败要比想象中容易，但此后的挣扎却是呈数倍增长的。  
但是竞技比赛就是这样，胜者为王败者为寇，及川彻已经在过去的六年里体会了很多次，却没有哪次让他想要放弃。  
更何况，他还有个一直没打败过的劲敌存在着，他怎么可能轻易放弃。

5、  
圣诞节这天，彩灯绕在一棵棵树上，琳琅满目的圣诞饰品挂在橱窗前，人群熙熙攘攘地行走在大街上，节日的气氛显得尤为浓烈。  
牛岛一个人走在大街上，看着从天而降的雪花一点一点飘落至地，脚印一步步留在绵软的积雪上，目力所及之处是一片白雪。  
虽身处闹市却感觉这片雪能让他摄取到片刻的宁静。牛岛抬起手试图接住落下的雪花，然后闭上眼睛感受着掌心的冰凉。  
他心里想道，这场雪或许就是圣诞老人给他的礼物。

耳边忽然被一声猫叫吸引，牛岛睁开眼开始寻找声音的来源，最后在一个巷子里找到了一只正打着冷颤的小猫，这只黄白相间，右脚边有个特别胎记的小猫似乎刚刚出生，在寒冷的冬夜里没有母亲的护佑，幼猫冻死的概率极高。  
牛岛蹲下身子，掏出口袋里的手帕将它身上的水渍拂去，然后开始擦拭它的身体。

“哟，这不是小牛若嘛。”  
牛岛转过身看到及川正站在自己的面前，他停下擦拭的动作然后站了起来，“及川，你怎么在这？”

“这天还真是冷啊，小猫在外面也会很冷吧。”他整了整大衣，将双手插进口袋，“刚刚听到猫叫声，就想来看看，没想到在这碰到了你。”

“嗯。”  
“你话还真是意料之中的少啊。”  
“以前和你的交谈总是容易不欢而散。”  
“你这么说好像我多不好相处似的。”及川蹲下身开始斗这只小猫玩，“其实..”小猫乖顺地蹭了蹭及川的手指，看样子对这个新出现的陌生人很有好感，“我也不太讨厌你。”

“嗯？”突然刮起的一阵风，盖住了及川的最后一句话，“你刚刚说什么？”牛岛没有听清复又问了一遍。  
“没什么。”及川轻轻摸了摸面前这只小猫的头，“你一个人过圣诞节？”

“家人们这次去北海道过节，我明天还有训练所以就没一起去。”牛岛回道，“你也一个人过节吗？”  
“及川先生怎么可能一个人过节？”及川站起身子，拍了拍身上的积雪，“因为训练，所以没准时出现在和女朋友约好的时间，然后你懂得，她生气了，约会就告吹了。”他抬手试图接住几片雪花，“恋爱有时候还真是件挺麻烦的事。”

“那你..”牛岛刚想说话却被及川打断，“小牛若家能养猫吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“这么冷的天我怕它生病，但是及川先生家不能养猫哎~”及川摊了摊手然后看向牛岛，“我感觉这只小猫跟我很有眼缘，你家方便养吗？”

牛岛看着及川被冷风吹得有些泛红的脸颊，鬼使神差的，他答应了。“嗯，可以。”

这场雪的确是圣诞老人给他准备的礼物。

6、  
傍晚时分旁边的商业街又开了几盏街灯，几缕暖黄色的光照了进来，让原本有些萧瑟的暗巷多了些烟火气，“去看看彩灯？”及川突然提议道，“今天还真是热闹啊，看完就回来把小猫领回去吧。”及川将围着的羊绒围巾卸下，然后蹲下身子将它盖在小猫的身上，语气温和地说道，“我们等会就回来。”

走在热闹的街道上，形形色色的年轻人从他们身边擦肩而过，有三三两两聚在一起的高中生，有挽着彼此手的小情侣，也有年老的伴侣出来体验节日气氛。

牛岛和及川并肩穿行在人群中，一同过圣诞本不在两人的预期中，巧遇加上气氛使然，让这件往日难以想象的画面得以发生，“我说你话还真是少啊，之前给我忠告的时候怎么话那么多？”

“你当时生气了吗。”牛岛放慢了脚步，侧头看向一旁的及川，“你当时说的话，我好像有点明白了。”

“如果这么容易就能明白，”及川微低下头，视线落在前方的地面上，“那这六年未免显得也太平淡了吧。”

“你之前说要我牢牢记住你这份自尊。”牛岛停了下来，旁边那棵树上的彩灯先前因为线路接触不良而忽明忽灭，“和乌野比完赛，我想到了你的话。” 及川回过头看向牛岛，对方的眼神一如往常那样干净，这双眼睛曾多次停留在自己的身上，而自己又何尝不是呢。  
这个人的背影、扣球的习惯、起跳的姿势，都被他掌握得一清二楚，他甚至一度觉得自己或许是世界上最了解牛岛若利的人。而这个人今天却有一丝不同，那双眼睛的背后留着一丝他读不懂的波澜。

“我现在或许是不懂，但你的这份自尊，”那棵树上的彩灯忽然应景地全亮了，金色的光线投在两个人的身上，让原本夜幕下有些模糊的脸庞也变得清晰起来，晚风带动着树上的红色铃铛发出清脆的响声，像是一段新的起点也像是一场告别。“我会牢牢放在心上的。” 

“你最好要说到做到。”及川笑了笑，“我早晚会打败你的。”他认真地说道，好像过往的失败从没磨灭过这个认识。

两人回到巷子的时候，那只黄白相间的小猫已经不见了踪影。

“它不见了…”及川从地上拾起自己的围巾，拍掉了上面的雪。

“它可能找到了更暖和的地方。”牛岛试图安慰道。

“你相信奇迹吗？”  
“嗯？”

“如果我没有选择去看彩灯，它就会被稳妥地带回你家。而不是在寒夜里忍冻挨饿。”及川说道，“但也可能是它妈妈找到了它，把它带去到一个更适合生活的地方。不过这个可能性似乎很低。”他挖苦地笑了笑，“有时候肥沃的土壤或许的确是一个适合生存又安逸的环境。”

雪下得越来越大，牛岛来时的脚印已经被新雪给盖住，人类向前迈动的痕迹似乎总在大自然的作用下慢慢走向消失，如果你不时常回头看看，那些深刻于心的回忆也会逐渐随着岁月的推移而被侵蚀掉。

及川看了看天色，“不早了。”他说道，“我回家了。”  
“嗯…”牛岛看着及川转身准备离开的背影，突然很想拦住他。

或许今晚的邂逅只是一场巧合，或许这六年只是人生中一段很短的旅程，或许这些记忆到后来都会被其他事物给取代。但这些巧合、故事都因及川，而变得有些特别。  
可能等他到老了，回望青春这段时期，第一难忘的会是及川和白鸟泽的同学们。而前者的羁绊或许从他们认识的那一刻就被种下了，此后的对抗与矛盾，只不过是将这股连接越系越紧，然后变得不可取代。

从来不相信直觉的牛岛，此刻心底忽然升起一股空落落的感觉。仿佛这一别，他们就再也见不到了。

那些曾经不被察觉的感情，此刻变得异常清晰，它们翻涌着，叫嚣着让牛岛把握住这次机会。  
他想要告诉及川，他想和他一起打球，想要站在球网的同一边，想要成为他可靠的队友，想要…成为他心里独特的存在。

“及川。”牛岛喊住了那道背影，然后慢慢走了过去。  
及川注意到牛岛的神色有些复杂，不同以往的坦率和直白，此刻的他一反常态的有些犹豫。

“圣诞快乐。”  
最后牛岛还是没有将心里的那些话说出口。

“你也是。”及川笑了笑，“圣诞快乐。”难得的，他对着面前这位长达六年的对手发自内心地笑了。

“嗯，那我也回去了。”牛岛回道。

“小牛若。”及川有些踟躇，似乎在犹豫接下来的话该不该说出口，“我要去阿根廷了，可能很久都不会回来。”他的声音有些轻，像是山谷里缥缈的风，居无定所。

“嗯。”牛岛望向及川，对方的眼睛很亮，带有些灵气，这是他一直觉得的。  
“如果可以的话，”他忽然起了些兴致，仿佛回到了每次在赛前的对话，“希望在国际赛场上打败你。” 

7、  
牛岛再次遇到及川，是在2021年的夏天，他们两个正如及川几年前所说，在国际赛场上相遇。无论比赛输赢，再度和曾经的对手交手，都是一件让人感到兴奋的事情。

只不过两人在赛后并没有过多交际，这些年的断联似乎冲淡了一些纽带。

当然这只是表面。  
及川在阿根廷的每场比赛牛岛都有关注，他也在19岁的时候陷入过瓶颈和迷茫，而那个让他牢牢记住自尊的男孩也渐渐被压在了心底的最深处。

只不过他没想到，他们会在这家酒吧偶遇。  
“啊…”及川看着面前这位身高一米九的男子，感到有些意外，“小牛若怎么会在这？”

刚比完大型赛事，俱乐部决定放假几天。牛岛平时滴酒不沾，今天意外地忽然想找家静吧喝点低酒精饮品。

“来这里喝酒。”牛岛拉开及川身旁的椅子坐了下去，“你也一个人吗。”  
“你怎么这么自觉地就坐下来了？”  
“一杯加州宾治。”牛岛跟服务员说道，然后侧过头看向及川，“你打算在国内待多久？”

时代真是变了，连小牛若都学会扯话题了^ ^ 及川在心里默默吐槽道。

“下周回阿根廷。”及川喝了一口自己点的威士忌，入口有些辛辣，不过回味倒是有些甜。

“八年前你说我不明白。”这段对话看似突兀，不过及川却心照不宣地知道牛岛在说什么，“竞技比赛里没有永远的胜者，但是却有永远的追逐者。”牛岛接过服务员递来的加州宾治，然后接着说道，“我也遇到过低谷，在如何突破上，寻找过新方向。放下已有的体系去开拓未知，在这个过程中我好像能懂一点你。”  
两人身后的客人多了起来，不过环境却依旧十分安静，“其实我们都一样，由一文不值的自尊推着自己前进，去追逐那些看似意义非凡的目标。”牛岛慢慢说道，“结果回过头才发现，原来这两者对我们而言都是无价之宝。”

及川看着面前这张久违却很熟悉的面庞，他很难否认，心里的确被方前那席话激起了澎湃。其实当初记者打电话说想要采访他的时候，他就能感觉到牛若有将自己曾经的话放在心里，后来和他在赛场上再次相遇，让他也更清楚地意识到这一点。

所谓对立或许只在某个具体情境或时刻下，当一切都过去了那么多年，曾经及川对牛岛的“敌意”或许也不那么深了，加之酒精的作用，使得两人自然地卸下了些许心房开始聊起一些以前的事情。

8、  
只不过牛岛没想到及川的酒量和他的外表并不相称。

他眼看着及川从清醒到意识模糊，最后到趴在桌上睡着，不得已他只好找个最近的旅馆将及川安顿好。

牛岛坐在床沿沉默地看着正处于熟睡中的及川。  
从意识到自己喜欢及川到现在已经有10年，可这份感情却还是压在心里没有被说出口。本来只是年少时懵懂的喜欢，可当成年后再次相见，这份被埋藏的感情却又开始灼烧起来。

牛岛在思忖许久后，最后做出了一个他平时绝不会做的行为。他小心翼翼地在及川的脸上落下了一吻。  
他原本想让这个秘密随着今晚的过去永远地沉寂下去，却没想到当他结束这一吻时，他看到及川已从熟睡中醒来，正直直地看着自己。

当心底埋藏许久的秘密被逮个正着，牛岛一时竟不知如何面对此刻的状况，他开始后悔起自己方前有些鲁莽的行为。

他原以为及川会生气，但对方却没有，只是默默地看着自己，脸颊还泛着因醉意而染上的红晕。

两人就这样沉默地对视了会，最后及川慢慢抬起手将牛岛拉近，然后半抬起身子吻了上来。  
他们交换了一个绵长的吻，这个吻不是汹涌的，更像是缓缓流淌的溪流，他们只是在安静地在房里轻吻着彼此，像是在陈述一个存在很久的事实。

当这一吻结束时，房内又恢复到之前微妙的气氛。

“你喜欢我，小牛若。”及川调笑地看着牛岛

“嗯…”牛岛有些不懂刚刚的吻究竟是什么意思，是为了验证自己喜欢他，还是及川真的醉到连和讨厌的人接吻都不在乎了？

“干嘛一副困惑不解的表情，好像被我欺负占便宜似的。”

9、  
“很感谢及川同学配合采访，倒数第二个问题。和你们一直竞争激烈的白鸟泽学院，在近期他们的主攻手牛岛若利入选了青年国家队，同为队长，成为竞争对手这么多年，请问及川同学怎么看待牛岛同学？”

“啊…入选青年国家队的牛岛若利？问我怎么看待他？我们之间很不熟呢。没什么好评价的，一个自信过头的家伙罢了^ ^”

“你对牛岛在意过头了吧。”岩泉一将排球放进球框，“刚刚采访的时候对方提牛岛也只不过礼貌询问一下，你那样说没看到对方很尴尬吗。”

“小岩是看上那个女记者了吗？”  
“你不要给我扯向别的，你知道我什么意思。”  
“他就是自信过头了，下次一定要打败他。”  
“不是打败他，是打败白鸟泽。”  
“知道啦，知道啦。”

好奇怪，对你究竟是什么感觉？  
对你的关注，除了球场上的观察和分析，后来慢慢延伸到生活上，很复杂，有时候自己也说不太清楚。每当别人提起你时，自然就会变得不太客观。

是什么感觉？  
讨厌？  
就因为没打败过你吗？  
你甚至不曾对我表示过轻蔑。  
我这份对你的敌意也不知从何说起，  
要怪就怪你那双眼睛望过来的时候总是透着对我的肯定。

跟你之间有着千丝万缕解不开的线，  
最后不想解不想理，  
面对别人的提问，只干秃秃的化成一句，  
白鸟泽里我最不喜欢牛岛若利。

因为什么？  
因为我读不懂你吗。  
不是，可能只是不想读透我们之间的最后一道分析题。

10、  
及川躺了回去，他望着天花板说道，“你不要多想了，你就当是一个插曲吧。曲终了，你回去吧。”

小牛若就是这样，  
他不说，你也看得懂。  
喜欢就是喜欢，个性有时候很简单，看向排球也好看向自己也罢，复杂迷茫的心思很少。

其实很早就看出来了，只不过在否认罢了。  
装作看不懂问题，自然就逃开了解题这一步骤。  
因为要解我们之间这道题，我还得拨开我自己的心绪。  
如果对你毫不在意，那这个问题便也不复杂了。  
可我确实在意。这个在意里有多少转变成一份不可名状的感情，不想去解。

但直到那个圣诞夜，我还是不得不承认一件事实。  
我喜欢牛岛若利。

“是的。” 牛岛思索了片刻后，他弯下身子，看着及川的双眼，然后认真地说道，“我喜欢你，及川。”

他还真是每次都能坦诚地面对自己的感情啊。“你真是…”还没等及川说完，这次换牛岛吻了下来，而这次的吻带着之前没有的暗涌。

11、  
及川顺着牛岛原本的姿势将他拉向自己，方前的顾虑被他一并抛在脑后。这个深夜好像吞没了他们的理智。

“我还是想扣你的托球。”临睡前，牛岛在及川的耳边轻声说道。  
“如果..”及川没想到牛岛的体力这么好，被折腾到半夜他已疲惫得不行，“如果当初高二的时候小狂犬在，说不定就能打败你。或许之后的发展都会有所不同…”他仅存着最后几丝清醒呢喃道，“或许大学和你成为队友也不是不可以.. 不过都已经不可能了..”说完这几句意味不明的话后他便睡着了。

“如果当初..”牛岛睡前反复咀嚼着及川的最后一句话，“可是没有如果。”

当他再睁开眼时，他发现自己正身穿着紫白相间的校服，手持着那颗熟悉的排球。  
他习惯性地将球向上抛去，然后发出一击强力跳发。球慢慢落向对面场地的底角。  
青叶城西的经理将记分牌翻页，白鸟泽在这场练习赛上又添一分。

牛岛环顾了下四周，只见天童、白布和濑见等人正为自己的发球得分而击掌喝彩，但却不见五色，球网对面他看见一位不太熟悉的身影，他依稀记得这位少年便是及川之前提起的小狂犬——京谷贤太郎。  
牛岛有些疑惑地想道，难道是回到了高二？

中  
1、  
及川顺着牛岛原本的姿势将他拉向自己，方前的顾虑被他一并抛在脑后。这个深夜好像吞没了他们的理智。

“我还是想扣你的托球。”临睡前，牛岛在及川的耳边轻声说道。  
“如果..”及川没想到牛岛的体力这么好，被折腾到半夜他已疲惫得不行，“如果当初高二的时候小狂犬在，说不定就能打败你。或许之后的发展都会有所不同。”他仅存着最后几丝清醒呢喃道，“或许大学和你成为队友也不是不可以.. 不过都已经不可能了..”说完这几句意味不明的话后他便睡着了。

“如果当初..”牛岛睡前反复咀嚼着及川的最后一句话，“可是没有如果。”

当他再度睁开眼时，牛岛发现自己正身穿着紫白相间的校服，手持着那颗熟悉的排球。  
他习惯性地将球向上抛去，然后发出一击强力跳发。球慢慢落向对面场地的底角。  
青叶城西的经理将记分牌翻页，白鸟泽在这场练习赛上又添一分。

牛岛环顾了下四周，只见天童、白布和濑见等人正为自己的发球得分而击掌喝彩，但却不见五色，球网对面他看见一位不太熟悉的身影，他依稀记得这位少年便是及川之前提起的小狂犬——京谷贤太郎。  
牛岛有些疑惑地想道，难道是回到了高二？

2、  
这次的练习赛是由青叶城西发起的，也是两校之间少有的练习赛。  
在比赛结束之后，两支球队向彼此握手致敬后便散了场。天童见牛岛在离场前有好几次望向青叶城西那边，便好奇地问道，“若利君在想什么？”  
“没什么。”牛岛一边往更衣室走去一边回道，心里却为身处的情况感到有些匪夷所思。

他做事从不拖沓，当其余队员还在更衣室边换衣服边聊之前练习赛细节的时候，牛岛已经换好了衣服在走廊处等他们。

闭上眼睛，前一晚和及川的对话还清晰地浮现在脑海中，而这一刻却处在十年前青叶城西的校园里，费解的现状让牛岛思索得有些出神。

“呀这不是小牛若嘛，”牛岛回过头看到及川正站在自己面前，“虽然这场练习赛输给了你，不过下一次正式赛中的赢家会是我。”棕发年轻人微微抬起头，用挑衅的目光看着方前又一次打败了自己的对手。

“不，”牛岛笃定地回道，“下一次还会是白鸟泽。”  
“没有永远的胜者和败者吧，小牛若。”及川将手插在校服口袋里，讥讽似地叹了口气，“一次不行，就两次。两次不行，就三次。我早晚会打败你，去到更广的平台。”

“现在的青叶城西还不足以撑起你的野心。如果——”  
“陈词滥调…”及川适时地打断了牛岛的话，带有点自嘲意味地笑了笑，“我们球队的优点、缺点，我比你更清楚。但我们的实力可不仅限于此，我会挖掘出他们的最大潜力。然后，”及川顿了顿，看着牛岛依旧是一脸不为所动的表情，继而加重了语气说道，“彻底打败你。”

体育馆内不时传来室外的嬉笑声，不少男生放学后会约去踢球，虽有些吵闹却洋溢着十足的朝气。  
白鸟泽一众球员相继换好了衣服从更衣室走了出来，牛岛见及川转身打算离开，心底忽然涌起一些难以说明的情绪。鬼使神差的，他脱口说道，“你们那位新成员，他很有潜力。”

及川回过头，有些诧异地回道，“小狂犬吗？他的攻击力和打法在我们这算是别具一格了。虽然有些格格不入，但却是个好苗子。”

“好好栽培他。”牛岛说完便转身走向了队友，不打算再做过多的说明。  
他是比较惜才，但却很少会对别人的事主动做出干预。

每个人的境遇和结果都是由自身实力和选择决定的，刚刚那几句过多的建议对他而言已是平时不会做的行为了。

3、  
一把锋利的刀刃对于一个合作成熟的团队既是利器，同时也会成为使用不当的阻碍。

京谷贤太郎进入排球队没多久便和几位高三学长发生了冲突。不善处理人际关系的他后来便离开了社团，本来的轨迹会推着他在校外独自继续自己热爱的运动。  
但这次命运的滚轮似乎改变了方向。

即使是一只渺小的蝴蝶在几千公里外扇动翅膀也可能会给遥远的彼地带去一场暴风雨。  
一些细微的变化足以牵引出了截然不同的结局。

在京谷离开社团后的一个月里，及川时不时会想起牛岛在练习赛后说的话。一向知人善用的他怎会不知道京谷对他们球队的重要性。

少了一位攻击力强劲的攻手对青叶城西固然可惜，但对于别人已经做好的选择及川通常也不会特意去干涉。  
只是这次他忽然觉得或许只要做出一点小小的尝试，便会对于青叶城西接下来的策略和体系产生根本性的影响。

他抽空向学弟打听到了京谷平日训练的体育馆，当走进这间供排球爱好者练习的校外场所后，及川一眼便看到了训练得满头是汗的京谷。  
“你怎么会来这里。”京谷有些警惕地问道。  
“当然是来找你。”及川摆出平日那份营业式假笑，“这么喜欢排球，难道就不想和我们一起踏上竞技比赛的舞台？”

“你们球队容不下我，”京谷将手上的排球放下，一边慢慢坐下然后靠在了墙壁上，“我也不需要你们。”  
“因为你自己一个人依旧可以打球？”  
“是。”男孩轻蔑地看了眼及川，“你特地来这就是为了说这些？不要影响我打球，你可以离开了。”

“对前辈不可以这么不礼貌哦。”及川用半开玩笑的语气回道，“当然不仅仅是要说这些。”他转过身抬头看向天花板，高高的顶面悬挂了好几只白炽大吊灯，仔细凝视会产生一些晕眩感，“我是来告诉你，不要放弃你自己。”  
“明明也渴望征服球网对面的感受，对一场场比赛有着饥饿感，却只能在外面单打旁观很不好受吧。”及川转回身，微微俯视着面前这位外表固执，实质对排球和自己一样有着纯粹热爱的男孩，“你明明很想打。”  
“在体育馆里，作为球队的一员，而不是在观众席，所有人紧盯着你与排球之间的契合程度，然后亲手将对手狠狠打败。这些想法难道在你心里已经消失了吗？”及川继续反问道，“小狂犬，你的狼性去哪了？”  
及川的话像是一枚伤人无数的银针，戳破了京谷这段时间压抑的不甘与斗志。

“下周三社团有一场练习赛。”说完这句话，及川便离开了体育馆，留京谷一人慢慢消化着他方前的话。

的确是很不甘，京谷贤太郎不自觉地攥紧了那双厚实有力的双手。  
还想继续在赛场上竞技，去扣球去拼搏去将球网对面的对手击溃。

在那周之后京谷回到了社团。  
虽然不曾想过放弃排球，但的确有过放弃社团的念头。后来还能再同青城的队友一起并肩站在IH、春高的赛场上，找到当时的归宿，这让京谷始终记得及川对他的影响。

4、  
京谷的回归，强化了青叶城西在攻击端的实力。虽然刚开始的进展并不顺利，但在几个月的调整和磨合下，这支队伍终于形成了新的体系。

及川深知京谷对队伍的利与弊，但他还是想要拼一把。他与牛岛之间的时间沙漏已经慢跑到只剩下4场比赛，他愿意用接下来两年的时间去赌一个进军全国的名额。

高二的IH，这支队伍放下了原本的策略，开始打造新的体系，但仍旧不敌拥有牛岛的白鸟泽，最后止步于宫城县四强。

这一年的春高，整支队伍的默契程度又上升了许多，在稳定地面防守的情况下，攻击力也逐步成了县内顶尖。和白鸟泽在决赛上的比分咬得也十分焦灼，青叶城西成功拿下了第一局。但奈何对面王牌的实力十分稳定，打到第四局时依旧能够发挥出杀伤力极强的扣球，这一次的结局依旧是白鸟泽获得出线权。

第三年，牛岛和及川都成了队里的队长，担负起队内的更多责任，而这也是他们最后一年的高中生涯。  
面对重新组建的体系，及川花了他高二整整一年的时间去调整和规划。  
这最后一年是属于他的青叶城西。  
这最后一年，他依旧想要带领队伍去到全国。

5、  
“获胜对你而言已经是习以为常的事了吧。”IH宫城县决赛前及川在盥洗室门口遇到了牛岛，“你不会清楚失败的痛楚和不甘对我有多大意义。这一次我们的队伍会把你们击败，让你也明白那些理所当然的胜利有多来之不易。”  
及川的眼神依旧是不善的，牛岛注意到。即使他并不是一个心思敏感的人也会察觉出这一点，“不，我知道。”

“一直都顺利进到全国的你怎么会知道？”  
“你对我的看法并不客观，及川。”  
这话可真是暧昧啊，及川忽然觉得。“我为什么需要对你有什么客观看法？”他反问道。

牛岛很难说出自己也经历过不少失败，经历过被乌野打败止步于宫城县，这些话说出来也只会被及川当作戏言。他沉默地看着及川那张有些傲气的脸庞，对方身上总会源源不断地散发出蓬勃的朝气和领袖气质，吸引着周围人对他俯首称臣。“因为我们本可以在同一边。”

及川很清楚，他无法否认牛岛说的很多话都是事实，进军全国的机会被自己硬生生推迟了几年，而这些心酸和执念在今天或许就可以告一段落了，“你就等着今天被我打败吧。”

那一场的比赛，两队的状态都异常得好，五局打得难分伯仲。两边的防守水平相当，博弈的天平在须臾间便会被对方掌握，关键时刻，京谷贤太郎几次刁钻的落球点将胜利的局势锁定在青叶城西。

就让我在最后一年，彻底打败你吧小牛若。

“下一次我会打败你。”赛后牛岛同及川说道。他注意到那双对自己一向不太友善的双眼此时好像暖冬的积雪逐渐融化般，那些深埋了几年的敌意松懈了许多。

只可惜后来那年的春高横生了一匹黑马，将两校决赛的恩怨提前拦截。

“我希望你不要因为避开我而刻意拒绝好学校的邀请。”牛岛在青城和乌野的比赛后等了及川很久，“对自己的进路还是少点孩子气的想法。”  
及川狡黠地笑了笑，“小牛若你对我会不会太过关心了？”他反问道，“关于进路我已经选好了。” 

牛岛将重点落在了最后一句话，他开始仔细打量起及川的眉眼，好像他们之间的隔阂正在渐渐松动，“你选了哪所学校。”他问道。  
“我选的学校自然是排球豪强，”及川回答道。对于自己的未来，他比谁都要负责，想要前进的脚步不会因为一场胜利而止步，“你就等着到大学之后也被我击败吧~”

牛岛原以为他和及川会再度在球网对面相见。而让他意外的是，几个月后的春天，他在大学排球部的名单上看到了及川的名字。

下  
1、  
及川在F大排球部名单上看到牛岛若利这四个字的时候是有些诧异的。他没想到牛岛会选择这所虽然综合实力不错，但在东京排名却不是第一，而且队史记录也仅仅只在十年前获得过唯一一次冠军的学校。

两个新生在报道结束后都不约而同地去到了体育馆。“你怎么会选这所学校？”及川没想到前一秒还在疑惑牛岛的选择，后一秒便切切实实地见到了本尊。“这里既不是东京第一，也没有优秀的队史记录，不符合你那套土壤理论吧。”

“这所学校的排球部综合实力很强，而且近几年的上升趋势很猛，在全国也接连几年取得了好名次。”牛岛如实地回答道，“不是只有第一的学校才拥有肥沃的土壤，这里的潜力我很看好。而且现在有了你和我，它将来会发展得越来越好。”  
“打住打住，怎么就默认我和你一队了？”及川挥了挥手示意牛岛不要再说下去。  
“你别告诉我就要因为我在这所学校，你就不打算加入排球部了。”牛岛依旧平静地说道，“自己的前途不要因为别人而耽误，别因为我在这就和自己置气，这对你而言并不负责。”

及川最不喜欢牛岛这点。  
始终面不改色地戳破别人的心思，而且丝毫不自知。即使他明白牛岛说的那些大道理，但他也不希望在此时此刻就和对方同校。

因为他们可是打了六年的敌人，而这份竞争本该成为永远。

“可还是不应该啊…”他似乎在找寻些破绽来说服自己牛岛不应该选这所学校，而这一切都只是假象而已，“虽然这里综合实力很强。但对你而言选择最强的那所学校岂不是更稳妥？”

“强者在一起打球会很有意思。”  
“嗯，对。”及川点了点头，这才像是牛岛若利会说的话嘛他想道。

“但这里也聚集了一批强者。”牛岛继续说道，“我想和你一起带领这支球队打造我们的体系，带领他们再次登顶全国。”牛岛笑了笑，说着他青涩稚嫩的目标，但却有着十足的底气。“他们有足够的实力去填充他们的上升空间，我想，在这支球队打球会很有意思。”

及川感到有些不可思议，他难以想象这会是牛岛若利说的话。

但他不知道此刻站在他面前的人，并不是18岁的牛岛，而是一个体会过比赛的失败与瓶颈，慢慢成长为更成熟的排球巨星。

2、  
这一年的大学锦标赛，东京出了一匹黑马。

这支球队以强大而锋利的攻击力著称，二传手也被称为是这所学校近几年来最善调度的人才。

但由于队内接应和二传在磨合期间始终贯彻着开拓更多元的打法，这个试验性质的策略导致队内失误率并不低。最后在这一年度的赛季中也堪堪只拿了全国第八的名次。

“刚刚那球你应该给我的，及川。”四分之一决赛的第一局结束后，牛岛对及川说道，“你让我打的话，刚刚那球会更稳。”

这一局的开始，F大打得十分顺利。但对手也是极富经验的上届冠军D大，在第一局的后半段便逐渐摸索出这支球队几处可攻略的弱点。F大的3号副攻手反应很快，能打出非常漂亮的斜线球，但有时心态不稳并且不擅长打直线球。D大对此选择了先起跳封锁其直线球范围，然后在滞空时再切换封锁其斜线球区域。面对D大空中的突然拦截，这位副攻手开始频频失误。

“但最后我们不还是拿下了吗？”及川从经理手中接过毛巾转而递给了牛岛。“由失误了好几次的他亲手拿下这局，对我们接下来的局势影响很重要。”  
“但你还是太冒险了。”牛岛擦了擦脸上的汗液继续说道，“如果他丢了这球呢？他会面临更大的压力。以后这种关键球还是给我比较稳。”

“你又来这套了是不是，牛岛若利。”及川语气有些强势地回道，“我想开发队内球员的各种潜力。他本来不擅长打直线球，但最后不还是扛着巨大压力打下来了吗？这和我为了稳妥把球喂给你的意义能一样吗？”他拍了拍牛岛宽实的肩，“相信他接下来的状态会好很多。”

牛岛冷静下来想了想，他必须承认这一次及川的选择是正确的。这一球确实足够振奋士气，倘若交给他来处理，恐怕只会让那位副攻手感到不受重视。  
他点了点头向及川表示如果他以后有更好的安排自己愿意听就是了。

默契不是一蹴而就的，两个人这样的争执在大小赛中发生过很多次。  
旁人见了或许会觉得这两人十分不合拍，但只有同队的人才知道这种不断商讨、出现问题解决问题的模式对球队的整体进步有多重要。

而这些争端的源头或许并不是因为不认同对方的理念，而是两人在求同存异的表现。  
那些藏于不满之下的矛盾是他们急于向对方证明自己的渴望。

人们常觉得敌人之间只有在厮杀后的打败与被打败，剩下的便是违和道义的投敌或是两方和解，但在赛场上真的有这么一说吗。  
那些轻飘飘的认同与理解远不如一场争执和实战来得有价值。这一次谁需要俯首称臣，这一次谁被加冕为王，他们从来没有卸下名为对手的这项包袱。  
而能被称为“永远的对手”这个名号的人，对他们而言又是唯一的。

这场比赛会永无止境地持续下去，即使身处同一队，那些竞争的意识也未曾减弱过。

3、  
那些一同训练完离开球馆看着星空，一同听着鸟雀的啼叫声将孤寂的夜晚诉诸于夜归人的日子成了那几年的回忆。

第二年他们成功磨合出了更多的默契，一跃升至亚军，距离顶座仅仅一步之遥。

一路上虽然矛盾不断，但是共同渡过的这两年却弥补了曾经隔网相对时产生的隔阂。牛岛本以为那些积压在心底已久的秘密可以在他们摘得冠军之时说出口，而他们距离那一天已经越来越近了。

但夺得亚军那天之后他发现有些东西却悄无声息地溜走了。  
虽然及川依旧会练球练到最后一个才走，但牛岛明显能感觉及川眼里渐渐失了曾经让自己挪不开眼的那份不甘和野心，这样的变化让他感觉有些落寞。

这样的日子在持续了一个月后，牛岛终于忍不住了。“及川，我觉得你最近有点变化。”他拦住正要走出体院馆的及川。

“嗯？”及川回过头，有些不解地看向牛岛，“小牛若你在说什么？”  
“我是说我觉得你最近有点变化。”牛岛重复了一遍方前的话，“感觉拿了亚军之后，你轻松了很多…”他开始希望是自己这段时间多虑了，他希望及川能反驳自己，像往常一样和自己较劲否认着自己的认识。

“啊，是轻松了很多。”及川耸了耸肩，他看向体育馆外的那片花田，繁茂旺盛，好像永远不知满足似的。“想要的已经差不多都得到了。”

牛岛忽然感觉这样的及川让他十分陌生。“你不应该会这样想的。”

及川转过身看向牛岛的双眼，反问道，“那你眼中的我究竟又是什么样的呢？”  
“我眼中的及川是不会这么容易满足的。”他恳切地说道，冀望及川能给他一个想要的答案。

及川笑了笑，继续问道，“你曾经认为我应该去白鸟泽，那现在呢？同队之后又是作何感想？”  
“你托球的调度能力非常优异，能将每个队员的最大限度调动出来，在赛场上对节奏的把控也很精准。”  
及川已经听厌了这些官话，很多人都这么评价过他，但他唯独不想在牛岛这里听到这些。“这些很多优秀的二传都能办到的吧。”他又向前走了一步，拉近了他和牛岛之间的距离，复又问道，“你为什么想和我同队？”

是啊，为什么。如果说论托球能力，影山飞雄和宫侑的实力也绝不在及川之下，但为什么独独及川对他而言是特别的呢？

少年时代那双散发着敌意的眼眸，在晨跑期间偶遇的背影。同队之后的无数争论最后融合出了更好的合作，好几个夜晚及川走在他身前，月影打在他坚定的背影上，牛岛明白了，这才是一切的源头。  
虽然优秀的二传有不少，但那个和自己竞争了六年的及川却是唯一的。那双不甘、倔强的眼眸散发出来的光彩也只有他有。

“因为，”牛岛站了起来，从球框里取出一颗球抬手将其抛至上空，然后后退一步再一个助跑跳跃起来，一击大力跳发落在了体育馆的地上，空阔的球场里回荡着球被重击在地的声音。“只因为是你吧。”他释怀地笑了，“和你一起打球很有意思。”

“小牛若你还真是…”及川靠着墙，看着那个穿着和自己一样的球服，熟悉到不能再熟悉的背影，一个月以来的空虚感忽然如释重负了，“你还真是不善掩饰呢。”他小声说道。

那一夜过后，牛岛感觉曾经的及川又回来了，两人相处的氛围也变得有些微妙不明。

4、  
第二天在牛岛训练完准备离开时，及川喊住了牛岛。“你先别走。”他说道，然后转身走向放置排球的篮筐，“你不是在练新姿势吗，那好心的及川先生就抽空再多陪你练一会。”  
“哦，好。”牛岛有些意外，这是及川第一次主动提出和他一起加训。

后来两人一同加训的日子变得越来越频繁，争执与矛盾的次数却随之越来越少，那些一个眼神就能意会的默契与日俱增，曾经那些隔阂似乎过去了很久。

在网的同一边，及川用托球骗过了一个个拦网，配合着牛岛扣下一个个凌厉的球，他们一同撕裂对手的球网，成了那一代的传奇。

第三年的他们真的成了彼此最默契的搭档，成了对方独一无二的攻手和二传手。  
那年的夏天他们一路披荆斩棘，带着球队摘得了那枚离开十年的冠军。

那个夺冠的晚上，及川说想单独庆祝下，于是两人在庆功宴开到一半时便悄悄溜了出去。

他们在校外便利店买了一打酒，到附近公园的小石凳上开始漫谈起这一年的历程。牛岛看着及川白皙的脸庞在酒精的作用下面色有些泛红，整个人卸下了平时那股刺意，多了些慵懒感，让他觉得有些可爱。正想着这些，他忽然听到及川醉意朦胧地问道。  
“小牛若你是不是喜欢我？”

牛岛先是愣了会，然后点了点头，他喝了口啤酒直视着及川的双眼回道，“我想和你一起带领球队制霸全国这个想法永远不会变。”  
及川笑了笑，然后把手里的酒瓶递给了牛岛，“那你可要保持住，不要掉队了哦小牛若。”

在两人回到寝室楼将要各回自己的宿舍时，及川突然说道，“如果我不曾打败过你，不曾和你同过队，如果我们注定要成为永远的对手，站在对立面然后错过彼此，你会怎么做？”  
“那我会来到你身边，告诉你。”牛岛看着及川说道，“我想和你一起打球。”  
“那如果我已经加入了别的队伍呢？”  
“那也没关系。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为这或许也是命运的安排。”  
“然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”  
“如果是这种情况，你就打算和我一直对立到永远？”  
“场上我们是对手，但是回到场下，我会告诉你。”  
“告诉我什么？”及川装作猜不出的样子调笑地问道。  
“我喜欢你。”

“小牛若好肉麻。”及川笑了笑，拉着牛岛走到安全出口指示牌旁的暗道处，“闭上眼睛。”  
“？”  
“及川先生教你件事。”  
牛岛闭上了眼睛，身旁的窗户带着徐徐的风轻柔地抚在他的脸上，看不见的环境和意味不明的话语让他心跳不自觉地加快了。 忽然他感觉到一片柔软的唇瓣贴上了自己的唇，看似老练的人也有青涩的时候，对方正慢慢摩挲着自己唇瓣上的纹路。他抬手将及川的背脊拢向自己，然后慢慢伸出舌头探进了对方的腔内，及川也探出舌尖勾勒起来者的轮廓，他们在这个幽暗的角落里交换了一个绵长的吻。  
两人最后吻得都有些晕晕乎乎，“没想到小牛若还挺有经验的样子嘛。”及川舔了舔嘴角，将两人的距离稍拉开了些，“松手啦，我要回寝室了。”

“哦，嗯。”牛岛听话地松开了围着眼前人的双手。  
及川看着牛岛一脸懵懂的样子觉得有些好笑，“我不会是小牛若的初恋吧？”男孩明知故问地问道。  
“嗯，是的。”牛岛看着及川因方前的动静而面色绯红的脸颊，不由自主地说道，“我喜欢你很多年了。”  
“小牛若又在说什么肉麻话。”及川的脸色变得更红了，心里却忍不住有些窃喜，“我要回宿舍了。”他转身往宿舍走去，临开门前又突然回头对着牛岛说道，“如果有那种情况，你记得一定要告诉我。笨蛋小牛若，不许错过我。”时常带着玩笑的口吻说着认真的话语，这就是及川吧牛岛想道。

这个夜晚似乎被拉得很长，牛岛回想起这几年的点点滴滴，好像伸手就能触到那些装满回忆的透明颗粒，薄薄的外表似乎一点就会破。

临近午夜之时，他终于想乏了，困意也渐渐袭来，带走了今夜的最后一丝感慨。

5、  
当牛岛再度醒来之时，却发现自己又躺回了那间熟悉而又陌生的酒店。  
原在身旁的及川也不见了踪影。

这时候闹铃忽然响了起来打断了他的思绪。定睛一看指针原来时间才刚刚走到清晨五点。

过去的这一夜很长又很短暂。

原来那些合作、并肩，那5年的点点滴滴，不过是南柯一梦。

“如果有那种情况，你一定要告诉我。”  
梦里最后的那句话清晰地印在了牛岛的脑海里。

6、  
“所以你把我们叫来吃饭，结果就是为了听你聊牛岛？”花卷在听及川唠叨牛岛听了一个小时后，忍不住抱怨道。

及川过几天要离开日本回到阿根廷，青城一众人今天相聚本是为他送送行，没想到这顿饭从一开始到现在就听及川提牛岛提个没完。

“已经过去整整两天了，我马上就要回阿根廷了，这家伙竟然还没联系我？”及川双手交叉背靠回椅子。  
“所以你那晚为什么要偷偷溜走呢？”松川问道。  
“我那不叫溜走好吗？”及川反驳道，“我一时不知道怎么面对他。”  
“牛岛可能也一时不知道怎么面对你。”岩泉接道，“你既然希望他来找你，那你为什么不去找他？”

“你不懂..”及川一时竟不知怎么回答。  
可能是不知道怎么面对，可能是放不下姿态去告诉对方，也可能是害怕身份转变会打破原来的那些化学反应，本来打算默默地离开和牛岛断得干干净净，谁知道回家之后又迷迷糊糊地做了一个梦。

那个梦里他曾在高中时期打败过牛岛，在大学时期成了腹心相照的队友，一起接受过失败与殊荣，一起训练到深夜，一起在晨跑里看遍校园的美景。美好梦幻得让他不想醒来，而醒来过后换来的也只是空虚的离别感。明明从来没在一起过，却感觉失去了好多，他忽然有些舍不得梦里的那五年。

“你和牛岛前辈都进展到那一步还能没成。”沉默许久的国见突然说道，“这也只有你们两个人能这么矛盾了。”

“小国见你在说什么，是小牛若单方面跟及川先生说喜欢。”及川开始打起太极来，“我和他之间真的清清白白。”  
金田一一脸尴尬地指了指及川平日照镜子看不到的后颈，几处清晰的吻痕落在了上面。

及川看到金田一的手势后立马反应了过来，脸色不自然地起了些红晕，“我下周就要走了哎。”他越说越小声，也不知道自己希望得到什么答案。

“你真这么纠结就去找他啊。”岩泉耐不住性子看自己的发小在感情的事上这么墨迹，“喜欢人家的话就去告诉他啊。”他一边举着手机翻阅着什么一边说道，“你不好意思说的话，我来帮你说。”

“别！”及川连忙摆摆手意思岩泉不用帮他。  
“我已经发好了。”岩泉将手机屏幕面向及川，“我跟他说你有些话想跟他谈谈。”

7、  
牛岛很快便回了消息，并表示在青叶城西附近的一所公园等及川。

人生中可能有好几次奇迹降临在你身上，只不过人类时常会忽视那些看似渺小的细节，最后往往便错过了自己一生都在渴求的人与物。

你抓住了那个瞬间吗？

日暮时分，公园的长椅被余晖染上了一层暖黄色，飞鸟结伴飞过城市的上空。及川到达公园时，牛岛似乎已在约好的地方等了他许久。

“你..”他慢慢走到长椅这儿，然后故作自然地坐了下去，“到很久了吗。”  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，方前在路上酝酿好的话一时之间又不知从何说起。

及川见牛岛依旧不开窍的这么沉默，心里莫名有些着急。“我下周就要回阿根廷了哦，你没什么话想跟我说吗？”

“嗯，有。”牛岛摸了摸口袋从里面掏出了一个小盒子，“这个给你。”  
及川接过盒子打开一看，里面只静静躺着一个做工精致的缘良御守。

“你什么意思啊。”他故作不明地说道。

“回阿根廷之后注意时间安排，不要总是练到很晚。”傍晚的微风将牛岛的头发吹得有些散乱，他极少会注意自己的形象，不过今天对他而言有点不同。及川能闻到牛岛身上被风吹过来的古龙水香，心神也随之有些游离，他感觉节奏似乎不在他的掌控之下了。“要记得劳逸结合，身体不舒服的时候记得不要过度训练。你喜欢拿牛奶面包当早饭，但也要偶尔换换口味。”牛岛慢慢细数着那个梦中的细碎日常。

及川开始有些惊讶牛岛为什么会对自己的习惯那么了解，这让他不由自主地联想到了两日前的那个梦。

“你送我这个就是为了说这些？”在惊讶之余，及川不由得也被牛岛就是不肯直面说出那句话而失了些耐心。

“你相信奇迹吗？”牛岛突兀地说道。  
“嗯？”  
“几年前你曾问我过这个问题。”

从记忆深处重新被拾起的那个圣诞夜，拍掉了封尘已久的积灰，那个朦朦胧胧的夜晚此刻变得十分鲜活。

牛岛从身侧拿起了一个纸箱，慢慢掀开这个戳有几个大孔的盖子，一个毛绒绒的身影从里面探了出来。

是那只走丢了的小猫。

对此及川十分确信，虽然黄白相间的小猫不少，但那只猫和他十分有眼缘，右脚边的胎记也印证了这一点。“这是当初那只猫？”

牛岛点了点头，然后开始回溯起那晚他回去之后的事，“那晚我快到家的时候，在路边看到了它。我怕它熬不过那个冬天就把它带回家养了起来。没想到这一养就养了这么多年。”他边抚着小猫一边说道，及川难得看到牛岛有这般温柔的一面。

牛岛将猫放回了盒子，然后转回身看着及川的眼睛慢慢说道，“我想这就是奇迹吧。”

“这个奇迹把你带到了我身边？”及川接口回答道，嘴角的笑意已掩藏不住。

“我想是的。”牛岛转过身面向及川，对方也心照不宣地侧过身，在鼻翼相碰之时，及川忽然说道，“你是不是少说了点什么？”

“是的。”  
“是什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“啊，我也是。”

那只小猫刚想探出头，却不小心看到了眼前这一幕，重又识趣地缩回了盒子。

-end-

前文：“他习惯性地将球向上抛去，然后发出一击强力跳发。球慢慢落向对面场地的底角。”球此时慢慢下落是不符合常理的，所以从这里就说明了这一切都是梦境。  
但是这个梦也可以当做现实看，因为是由两个人共筑的。

由于是梦，所以让牛及两个人做了一些ooc的事。  
个人不觉得及川会满足，也不觉得牛会干涉及川的选择。但一切都说不定吧，或许有个时间线里他们的确会这样做，会同校，会站在球网的同一边。

一开始的命名是《如果》，后来写到小猫的时候，想着不如用奇迹来命名吧。奇迹在这里指的就是小猫的再次出现。


End file.
